


My beloved Eve

by chatnxir



Category: own characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnxir/pseuds/chatnxir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was her unwinding fate to find, love and lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My beloved Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for crappy stories with ocs punch me in the face  
> Adam and Eve thing bc why not  
> Also its 4am punch me in the face

"My beloved Eve"  
One.  
Two.  
Three.  
Dozens, maybe even hundreds, she's lost count.

And it was always decades apart. Every single time one died, she had to roam the earth in search of the next one with barely any intel from the uppers, and if there was any, they were always only slightly correct. 

He did love to lie to his pets.

Every time she met another one, she would always feel the same shock of fire running through her. 

The same blond locks that she loved to run her fingers through, but always a mystery as to what orbs she'd be staring at this time.

It was almost a game to her to try to guess what secrets those hues held, or how lost she could get in the sea of colour. And it was always true.

It was her unwinding fate to find, love, and lose. 

She always wondered when she'd go, as it was always her beloved Adam that was slain and reborn, and always for such a petty reason. 

"You're my beloved Eve"

They always said that

"I'd rather die that have to see you perish before me"

Idiot. Then why do it to me?

You'd think that after venturing the earth that one would learn to lock up affections and work without strings for once, but to no avail, it was always destined to love in their star-crossed romance.

And the new ones would always ask.

"Was there more before me? What was I like?"

And she'd just frown and reminisce, but it was never for good memories.

And she knew this wouldn't be any different.

It the same sinner with different sins.

Even when he refuses at first, she seemed to somehow sway him to eat the apple

And it starts again

They learn to love, he learns her hearts and she learns his

But when the unfaithful day that everything ends arrives, she doesn't think she can take it anymore.

"I did it! I got carried away, it slipped my mind to feed him the apple, don't blame Adam" 

And her deathwish came true. With disappointed eyes and painful screams, Eve watched as for the first time,

She was sent to die.

From now, it was Adam's turn to suffer like she did, to aimlessly wander the boring world that they were sent to send into despair.

Without the other, work could not be done, so in a decade would it be the rise of the fall.

\--------------

It was only a matter of time

"Are you lost?" He asked, looking down.

His heart was beating

"A bit, mother left me again"

He hand to restrain his hand from pulling her into his hold

"Stay with me then, my beloved"

Ruby eyes looked into his

"My beloved, Eve"


End file.
